This invention pertains to hardware for retaining electronic components, and more particularly is concerned with retaining devices for printed circuit modules.
Electronic components are often mounted on a printed circuit module, which in turn is slid into a frame to couple with a mating connector. The module is held in place by screws, rivets, or latches. Such arrangements, while reliable and widely accepted, require more labor for the insertion and removal of modules than desired.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide means for guiding and retaining printed circuit modules without screws, rivets, latches, or other hardware requiring manipulation.